Question: Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $6\dfrac{9}{12}-2\dfrac{1}{3} = {?}$
Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {6} + {\dfrac{9}{12}} - {2} - {\dfrac{1}{3}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {6} - {2} + {\dfrac{9}{12}} - {\dfrac{1}{3}}$ Subtract the whole numbers: $=4 + {\dfrac{9}{12}} - {\dfrac{1}{3}}$ Simplify each fraction: $= 4 + {\dfrac{3}{4}} - {\dfrac{1}{3}}$ Find a common denominator for the fractions: $= 4+\dfrac{9}{12}-\dfrac{4}{12}$ Subtract the fractions: $= 4+\dfrac{5}{12}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 4\dfrac{5}{12}$